Power Rangers Zeo Return of the Power
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: After the return of the Gold Ranger Powers to Trey of Triforia, Rita, Zedd and Mondo come to a final agreement; join forces so together, they can destroy the Rangers.
1. Pt 1 Battle on Aquitar

**Power Rangers Zeo**

**"Return of Power, Part 1"**

King Mondo stood in the throne room of his castle, overlooking the sand dune of the moon and the blue globe of the Earth.

"Why those retched Rangers always foil my plans! If only I had some way to finally defeat them." Mondo complained as he clenched his hand in a fist bitterly.

"Hush dear and relax. We'll get those Rangers soon enough." Queen Machina insisted.

"I refuse to relax until those pesky Rangers are finished with!" Mondo said. "And I will have my glorious victory soon, I'm sure of it."

"Sorry to interrupt your highness…" Klank said fearfully as he walked in. "But we have prisoners."

"Prisoners? Who could you possibly have that could make this situation any better?" Mondo asked

"Rita and Zedd themselves." Klank answered

"So you say? Bring them to me!" Mondo demanded

"Yes sir." Klank replied

Klank stepped aside as multiple Cogs carried the two in.

"Well if it isn't the bumbling failures. I knew the day would come where you two would finally be taken prisoner." Mondo taunted

"Mondo! You over sized dish washer, I look forward to the day you are in my clutches!" Zedd responded

"Pity…sorry to disappoint and crush your dreams, but I'm not going anywhere." Mondo said

"Except the scrap heaps of the Nova Galaxy. RitoGoldar, Goldar now!" Zedd said

Unexpectedly, RitoGoldar and RitoGoldar stormed into the throne room and began attacking Cogs. They dismembered the Robots and left them vibrating on the floor. They destroyed the ones guarding the room and fought off the ones entering.

"Bring it!" Goldar said in his naturally raspy voice.

"What is this?" Mondo asked

"It's called a surprise attack." Zedd said as he shook of the Cogs holding him and extended his arm. His staff appeared in his hand. "Now, I have a proposition for you, and surely leaving you vulnerable was the only way to get through to your thick metal skull, and trust me, this is something you'd like to hear."

"What could you say that wouldn't make me want to crush you into a pulp?" Mondo asked.

"Remember who's the one attacking you here…I'm proposing something I know you want to hear…I know how to destroy the Rangers once and for all." Zedd said.

"Another foolish attempt at domination, Zedd?" Mondo asked

"I assure you, this is not the case. For I have a powerful weapon the Rangers will not be able to defeat. The most powerful weapon in the Universe, with my weapon and your army, we can simply overwhelm the Rangers, even the Aquitian Rangers would be helpless." Zedd said

"Big talk for someone without proof to back it up." Mondo replied.

The villains all stumbled over as they felt a tremor.

"And here it is." Zedd said.

Mondo and Zedd both looked over the Terrace and saw the large metal construct. It roared loudly and released gas from it's nostrils and mouth.

"I introduce you to my ultimate power, Serpentera." Zedd shouted

* * *

><p>"Come on Adam!" Tommy shouted.<p>

Adam delivered a reverse hook kick to his sparring partner. He was on the mat at Ernie's, training. He delivered a low kick and his opponent fell back. Adam eased his position and let out a hand to help him up.

"Good match." He said.

"Nice job." Tommy said to him. "Any word from Rocky?"

"He's still over in his Martial Arts camp." Adam replied "Feel like I'm slacking, things have been slow ever since Trey got his powers back."

"Machine Empire seems to have run out of forces, we haven't had a Cog attack in a week." Tommy repied

"Wonder what's going on." Adam said

"Don't tell me you want another battle?" Tommy asked

" I just know Mondo's not done. He's up to something." Adam said.

"Hey guys!" Jason called as he ran over.

"Jason, I thought you were heading out of town."

"You didn't think I would leave without stopping by Ernie's one last time did you? Besides, I have one last thing to settle, we never had a rematch from the Tournament."

"I'll spar with you. Let me show you how the Red Ranger does things." Tommy said.

"Don't forget who the first Red Ranger was." Jason teased confidently. "I set the standards."

"Maybe, but my Dragon powers were better." Tommy replied, to Adam's enjoyment..

* * *

><p>Billy screwed in the final piece of his latest device. Delphine stepped into the lab, and walked over to him.<p>

"Billy…" She said "You've been working all day."

"Sorry Delphine, I've just been trying to get this last part of this Oxy-field generator right." Billy replied.

"You want to walk free?" Delphine asked

"I feel trapped; I can't see all of Aquitar because it's covered in water. But with the oxy field generator I can permanently surround my body with an oxygen field." Billy replied

"I see." Delphine said.

"Now…let's see if it works." Billy said as he stood up and in front the beam. "Oxy-field, activate." He said.

The Generator shot a beam at him. A blue aura began to surround his body. He let out a yell.

"Billy!" Delphine yelled.

The aura disappeared and he fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rocky was on the bus headed back to Angel Grove. The Martial Arts camp he had been teaching at had finally ended. His bus was on the highway, which was crowded with traffic. As he looked out of the window he saw people leaving their cars, running and panicking.<p>

"What's going on?" He whispered to himself.

The bus driver tried backing up, but the line of waiting cars behind her prevent her from doing so.

"Okay, everyone out." She said.

Rocky and his fellow campers walked off, and looked ahead toward the carnage. Destroyed cars and scarred people covered the highway.

"Run!" He heard a man yell as he retreated.

Rocky looked ahead and saw Goldar flying over the highway. He sliced his sword at the cars, which glowed with heat and force each time it hit.

"Oh man! I should call the others." Rocky said.

As he reached for his communicator, Goldar grabbed a young woman by her hair and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said and laughed evilly.

"Can't believe I'm doing this again" Rocky said as he ran behind the bus. "It's morphing time! Zeo Ranger Three, Blue."

In an instant, he morphed into his blue ranger suit.

_Hopefully Zordon can see what's going on._ He thought to himself.

"Hey Gorilla breath!" He called as he leaped over the bus. He drop-kicked Goldar and flipped back. Goldar let the girl go, who ran with the rest of the crowd.

"Blue Ranger?" Goldar asked surprisingly "You're pretty far from Angel Grove."

"Came here just to see you." Rocky said.

"That's nice…unfortunately, this is our last meeting!" Goldar shouted

"Bring it!" Rocky answered

Rocky ran over to Goldar and attempted a leg sweep, but Goldar leaped over him and struck him with his sword. Rocky fell back and rolled over, and lifted himself back up.

"Think that's enough to take me down?" Rocky asked

"I was hoping it wouldn't." Goldar replied

Rocky yelled as he jumped upward, he cart wheeled and kicked Goldar in his stomach. He then summoned his Zeo Power Axes. Goldar lifted his sword. Rocky ran with his ax forward, as Goldar charged with his sword. They swung at each other and their blades met. Rocky turned around and swung with his other Ax, but Goldar grabbed his wrist and pushed him back. Rocky stumbled back and regained balance. He aimed his Ax at Goldar and threw it. The Ax hit Goldar who stumbled back. He jumped up in air and glided toward Rocky, who he sliced with his sword. Rocky fell back and landed on his back. He felt the pain of the hit coarse through his chest.

"This is the end, Blue Ranger!" Goldar said.

"I have one last trick!" Rocky yelled. "Zeo Laser Pistol."

He rolled over and landed on his knees. He pulled out his Zeo Laser pistol and shot three blasts at Goldar, who backed up.

"You think that was enough to stop me?" Goldar mocked.

"Great, I'm out of tricks." Rocky admitted to himself

"Maybe. But we know a few!" Tanya shouted from a distance.

The other Rangers stormed onto the battlefield, weapons ready.

"You look like you could need some help." Kat added

"Could have told us first." Adam said

"I had no time." Rocky replied

"Well we'll take it from here, you guys know what to do, Zeo Blaster!" Tommy said.

The 5 Rangers put their weapons together and formed the Zeo Blaster. Tommy aimed it at Goldar.

"Fire!" He said as he pulled the trigger.

An energy blast shot out of the weapon and struck Goldar who was sent into the air and landed in a heavy thud.

"You Rangers got lucky…I'll be back." Goldar said

Goldar disappeared into one of Zedd's wormholes.

"That was easy." Adam said.

"Too easy, we should get back to base." Tanya added.

"Maybe Zordon knows what that was about." Kat said.

* * *

><p>Billy woke up on the floor of his work shed with Delphine and Cestro leaning over him.<p>

"He's okay!" Delphine said with glee.

"Billy, whatever you did seems to have had drastic side effects."

"I'm okay. I just have a massive headache."

The siren went off in the workplace. Trouble was brewing on Aquitar.

"Delphine, Cestro, we have company!" Aurico yelled as he ran in.

"Quadrafighters…lots of them." Tideus added.

"We need to get out there."

"I'll set up the bases defense systems and man the cannon."

"We'll use the Battle Borgs and try and clear the skies."

"Okay, it's Morphin' Time!" Delphine called.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Rangers of Aquitar!" They said in unison.

"Let's call the Battle Borgs." Aurio said.

"Tidal energies of the galaxy! Battle Borgs power up!" They said in Unison.

The Battle Borgs appeared before them and began attacking the Quadrafighters overhead.

Billy ran into the battle station of the Aquitian command base and sat in the cockpit of the large cannon on top of the base.

"Okay…here goes nothing." He said to himself.

He pulled the triggers and aimed at the skies, hitting several Quadrafighters, which spiraled downward after being hit and crashed into the oceans underneath. Some more maneuvered and dodged the energy blast, and shot at the cannon. Bill covered his eyes as sparks flew into his face.

"Guys I'm taking some heavy fire." Billy said

"Got you covered!" Cestro said.

The Blue Battleborg walked in front of the cannon and shielded it from the attacks.

"We have another problem, we have Cogs on the move." Tideus shouted

"I don't know if we can fight on foot and control the Battle Borgs at the same time." Cestro said.

"We have to try, Billy you continue to take out the Quadrafighters." Aurico said

"On it." Billy said.

Billy continued to fire at the Quadrafighters as the Alien Rangers tried fighting the cogs. Some Quadrafighters fell and hit the Cogs. The Battle Borgs were stammering and crashing into each other.

"We can't concentrate, we have to focus on one thing."

"Guys I have an idea, you guys control the Battle Borgs and I'll take the Cogs, but you'll need to gain some distance so you're not caught in the blast." Billy said.

"Okay." Aurico said. "Let's go team."

The Aquitar Ranger fought off a few Cogs as they ran up the hill which led to the command base. Some Quadrafighters dropped from the sky and began firing at the base.

"Guys hurry." Billy said as he tried firing at the Cogs.

The Rangers made it to the top and stood in front of the Command Base. More Quadrafightrs began hitting the outside of the base.

"Guys are shield are being depleted. The base can't take much more." Billy said.

"We're doing what we can." Aurico said.

"We need more power." Billy said "Shields are down to 10% capacity."

"Billy you need to get out of there, a few more hits and the whole base could be destroyed!" Cestro shouted.

"I can't, the base is what generates your powers, if it's destroyed so are your Ranger Powers." Billy replied

"But if you stay you'll be destroyed too." Delphine said.

"It's a risk I have to take." Billy said.

A quadrafighter shot a blast at the cannon, which exploded on impact. The cockpit sparked and erupted in flames.

"Ejecting now!" Billy said as he exited.

The cannon blew up and the command base fell apart.

"No!" Delphine yelled.

The Aquitian command base exploded and the Alien Rangers fell into the ocean below them as the hill it laid on collapsed.

"Billy!" Delphine yelled as she saw the destroyed command base.

* * *

><p>"Excellent!" Mondo said as he and Queen Machina danced in circles. "I doubted you Zedd but your plan worked. Keep the Zeo Rangers busy long enough for us to destroy the Rangers of Aquitar."<p>

"And without them the Zeo Rangers will be easily overwhelmed." Queen Machina added.

Zedd laughed evil and celebrated with Rita. Goldar and Rito drank from two goblets and cheered.

"This is it! We will have final victory over those Rangers."

"This is just step one, now that those Rangers are destroyed we can unleash of full invasion of Angel Grove."

"It begins now!"

Mondo and Zedd walked outside onto the ledge and watched as Quadrafighters flew for Earth.

"We will be victorious!"


	2. Pt 2 Beginning of the End

**Power Rangers Zeo**

**"Return of Power, Part 2"**

The Zeo Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber and took their helmets off of their heads.

"Zordon, what's the problem?" Kat asked.

"Rangers, I have terrible news regarding Billy and the Rangers of Aquitar." Zordon said

"What is it?" Tanya asked, with a worried tone.

"It appears our allies have been destroyed." Zordon continued

"What? That can't be!" Tommy said.

"Mondo has sent quadrafighters to Aquitar and they destroyed their Command Center, which held the source of their powers. They had been inside when the base was destroyed." Zordon explained.

"There has to be something we can do." Adam said

"There is nothing. All we can do is prepare for whatever Mondo has planned." Zordon argued.

"Zordon, it appears Mondo is out to destroy the Power Sources of the Rangers." Alpha said.

"If that's true there's no way to tell who's next." Tommy said.

"Well there are only three known planets with active power sources." Kat said.

"She's right, Earth, Eltar and Triforia." Adam added.

"Correct. I will alert Trey of Mondo's invasion, chances are Triforia, with only one protector, could be next." Zordon said.

"And what about Eltar? They have no Rangers, just the power sources." Tanya asked.

"The military forces there should be able to hold off Mondo's forces." Zordon said.

The Alert Sirens in the base went off.

"Just as I predicted, Cogs are entering Angel Grove." Zordon said.

"They're attacking by the park and the North District." Alpha added.

"Okay guys, Kat and I will head down to the park. Rocky, you and Tanya head down to the North District." Tommy said.

"What about me?" Adam asked.

"You wait here. In case anything else happens, we're going to need you and your Super Zeo Zord." Tommy said.

"Got it." Adam said.

"Okay, back to action!" Tommy said.

* * *

><p>Tommy and Kat flipped onto the scene and kicked their way through the crowd of Cogs.<p>

Tommy ran over to three cogs and roundhouse kicked them, his foot hitting all three in the head. He flipped backwards and hit two Cogs behind him with his elbow, causing them to flip over and land on their backs. He cart wheeled to his right and drop kicked two more Cogs.

Kat back flipped three times and kicked the Cog behind her. She rolled over and performed a leg sweep on a Cog running toward her. She kicked the one in front of her and then the one behind. She flipped over another and grabbed its shoulders, pulling it down. Three others came over to her and she kicked all of them down.

A cog shot lasers at Kat and Tommy who flipped over and landed on their backs.

"Okay, not cool." Tommy said.

Rocky and Tanya raced onto the scene, as a crowd of Cogs surrounded them. They began to kick and punch the Cogs away.

Tanya flipped and kicked a Cog, and then kicked another. She kicked one three times before it fell and kicked the one behind her.

Rocky kicked his way through a group of Cogs, doing a combination of roundhouse kicks. He turned back to Tanya who was fighting off a crowd of them. He ran over toward her and flipped over a few Cogs, and then kicked them down.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"I can manage" She replied as she jumped back into the crowd.

They fought off the last of the Cogs, and when they finished Rocky turned.

"Look!" He yelled "Tengas!"

Tengas poured down from the sky and attacked the duo and as they did more Cogs appeared.

Adam watched in fear as Rocky and Tanya were attacked.

"Zordon I have to do something." Adam protested.

"They can handle themselves, for now you must stay on standby." Zordon responded

Adam leaned on the control console and put his hand on his chin as he watched the fighting.

* * *

><p>Rocky and Tanya were being thrown left and right by the Tengas and Cogs. They both fell over and landed on their backs.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Tanya asked.

"Don't know." Rocky answered

Tommy and Kat flipped over and began taking out Tengas.

"Guys, need a hand?" Tommy asked.

"Thought you guys were clearing the park?" Rocky asked.

"We did. Now, let's do this." Tommy answered

Rocky and Kat flipped into the crowd of Tengas and Cogs and struck furiously at the foot soldiers. Tommy and Tanya fought off the rest in a flurry of kicks and punches. The Tengas and Cogs began to retreat.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked

"Over there! Look out!" Rocky yelled

The Ranger flipped over as a giant foot came stomping down on them.

"So this is why they ran." Tanya said

"Adam, go in you Zeo Zord." Zordon said

"On it, back to action!" Adam said.

Adam entered the cockpit of his Super Zeo Zord.

"Super Zeo Zord four, ready!" Adam said as he raced into battle. "What is that thing?"

"They call me Electrobe!" The monster said in a raspy voice.

"Electrobe?" Adam said.

Electrobe hit Adam's Zord on the chest and made him step back. Adam's Zord kicked twice and Electrobe moved to the side.

"He's a tough one." Adam said into his communicator

"Stay strong Adam! We'll call our Zords." Tommy said into his communicator.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" Goldar said as he came down on them with his sword.

He hit Tommy and Kat and they fell over, Tanya and Rocky ran over to their side.

"Goldar?" Tommy asked retorically

"And he brought help!" They heard another voice say.

Rito came down on them with his sword and hit Tanya and Rocky who fell over.

"Rito, you too. I knew Zedd and Mondo were planning something." Tommy said.

"We all came together just for you Rangers." Rito said.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like we have a challenge." Goldar said.<p>

"Okay guys, let's make this quick." Tommy said to the Rangers.

"Zeo Power Sword!" Tommy yelled.

His sword appeared in his hands, and the other rangers weapons appeared in there's. Tommy and Tanya ran through Goldar and went for Rito, who they struck with their weapons. Tommy hit Rito in the chest with his sword and Tanya hit him in the head with her Nun chuck. Rito took both hits and punched t he Rangers in the stomach, sending them back. Tommy flipped over and ran at Rito

"Zeo Flying Power Kick!" He yelled

He hit Rito on the chest, who flew back.

Rocky held his Power Axes in hand and front flipped toward Goldar. He hit him in the chest twice and performed a leg sweep on him.

"This is for earlier." He said as he struck him again with the Axe.

Mondo kicked him in the chest and Rocky catapulted upward and fell back.

"Let me give it a shot!" Kat yelled as she tosses her Power Disc at Goldar.

Goldar fell back again and rolled over.

"You Rangers have gotten stronger." Goldar said.

"That's the Power of the Zeo Crystal." Tanya yelled

"Well let's see how good it is against an army!" Goldar yelled.

Goldar and Rito stepped back and an army of Cogs and Tengas appeared, rushing toward the Rangers.

"Oh man." Tommy said.

"There's got to be at least hundreds of them!" Rocky said.

Adam's Super Zeo Zord fell back again as he took another hit.

"Looks like I have to put in full force." Adam yelled.

The Super Zeo Zord moved forward and grabbed Electrobe, who sent an electric charge through the Zord. The cockpit began to burst into flame in front of Adam. The Super Zeo Zord pushed Electrobe back and jumped into the air and dropkicked Electrobe.

"Final strike, energy blast!" Adam yelled.

His Super Zeo Zord released a large blast from the Rectangular emblem on his chest. It hit Electrobe as he fired a shot of electricity. Electrobe fell along with Adam's Super Zeo Zord.

"I'm hit!" Adam yelled.

He fell out of the Cockpit and landed on the streets below, as his Super Zeo Zord crashed into a building behind it. Cogs and Tengas ran at him and lifted him up. He struggled to free himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

They carried him over to the other Ranger and tossed him to the floor. He rolled over and joined the others, who were surrounded by the army.

"Adam!" Tanya yelled as she helped him up.

"I'm okay guys!" Adam replied.

"Okay, we have to stay together." Tommy said as they stood back to back. "We have to make it out of here."

* * *

><p>Jason sat home flipping through Channels trying to learn about the Monster Alert the city received.<p>

"I'm here in downtown Angel Grove where we can see the fallen Mecha on the Green Power Ranger." The reporter said.

Jason sat up and suddenly became alert to the news.

"And we can see here in the distance that the Rangers are being cornered by an army of robotic beings." The reporter continued

The camera zoomed in and Jason could see that the Rangers were fighting the army.

"Citizens are advised to stay indoors." The reporter finished.

Jason jumped up and grabbed his jacket. He looked around the house for his keys. He came across a pair of Tonfa, and picked up his keys and ran out of the door.

David Trueheart was in Ernie's practicing some moves he learned from watching the Rangers.

"Hey guys check this out!" Ernie yelled across the gym.

David looked up and saw Tommy and listened to the news report.

"And we can see here in the distance that the Rangers are being cornered by an army of robotic beings." The reporter said.

"They need help." David said.

"The Rangers have done this kind of stuff before, they can pull through" Ernie said.

David nodded, and walked back toward the mat. He grabbed his gym bag and ran outside for his into his Jeep. He hopped into the driver's seat and took off.

* * *

><p>Delphine swam through the deep waters of Aquitar.<p>

"Billy!" She yelled telepathically, hoping for a response.

No response. Cestro appeared next to her.

"Delphine" He said telepathically "We haven't found anything yet. It is entirely possible he could have been vaporized in the blast."

"Well maybe he wasn't!" She protested.

"Delphine, you shouldn't waste your time doing this." Cestro said.

"Guys!" Tideus said "We've found him!"

Delphine and Cestro swam over to where the others where Billy's unconscious body lay.

"I don't understand." Delphine said.

"He seems to be…" Tideus said.

"But he shouldn't be." Cestro interrupted.


	3. Pt 3 Strategic Warfare

**Power Rangers Zeo**

**"Return of Power, Part 3"**

Billy woke up in the medical bay on Aquitar. Delphine and Cestro were standing over him.

"Guys…" Billy said "You're alive."

"That's not much of a miracle, the miracle is the fact that you survived?" Cestro said.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Billy asked.

"You survived being at the bottom of the ocean, unconscious, for more than an hour." Cestro explained. "You had an oxygen field surrounding you."

"Of course…the oxygen field, it worked." Delphine said.

"But we're afraid we have terrible news. Mondo's forces are advancing, they'll reach the city within hours." Cestro said. "Aquitar's military forces aren't strong enough to hold them back for long."

"And without our powers we're stuck." Delphine added.

"Have you contacted Trey or the Zeo Rangers?" Billy asked.

"No, without the Command Base, we cannot contact anyone." Delphine answered.

"I think I know a way to get Help." Billy said.

"How?" Cestro asked.

"I need a ship" Billy replied

* * *

><p>Tommy flipped over after taking a hit from two Tengas. He backed up and bumped into Rocky.<p>

"Okay, we need to fight another way." Tanya said.

"Yeah, the direct approach isn't working out too well." Rocky added.

"Guys, Zeo Laser Pistols." Tommy said.

The Rangers each took out their guns and jumped above the crowd. They shot a few beams, which hit a few Tengas and Cogs. Adam and Tanya kicked down as they landed and hit two Cogs. Adam flipped forward and hit a Tenga as he landed. Tanya jumped up and performed a mid-air spin kick, hitting several Cogs. Kat landed on a Cog head and jumped up and landed on a Tenga's head. She front flipped and drop kicked another Cog.

"There's too many of them!" Adam yelled.

"Okay guys regroup!" Tommy said.

"Right" The others said in unison

"Tommy, what do we do?" Kat asked.

"Oh man…" Tommy said as he thought. "Okay guys, activate the Zeo Cannon."

"Zeo Cannon now!" The others said in unison.

"Loading Zeo Cannon Power Cell, ready?" Tommy said.

"Ready!" The others said in unison.

"Fire." Tommy said.

They shot a large energy blast into the large horde of charging enemies. When they looked ahead, they saw that a large portion had been evaporated.

"Okay, that stopped some of them." Tanya said.

"The Zeo Cannon needs time to recharge." Kat said.

"Looks like we're on our own again." Tommy said.

* * *

><p>Billy raced toward the vessel that Cestro had acquired for him. Cestro and Delphine were waiting for him at the vessel, and watched him as he came close.<p>

"This is the fastest ship we could get. Now you need to be careful when exiting Aquitar's atmosphere, scanners indicate a blockade of Machine Empire battleships orbiting the planet." Cestro said

"Does it have an active hyper-drive?" Billy asked

"Yes." Cestro answered

"Then I'll be fine. Once I get to Triforia, I can contact the other Rangers." Billy said.

"Why not voyage to Earth?" Delphine asked

"Triforia is much closer, I can get there quicker." Billy answered.

"Okay." Delphine replied. "Be careful."

"I'll be back soon." Billy replied.

Billy placed on the helmet of his flight suit and closed the cockpit of his ship. He looked out of his window and toward Delphine and Cestro. He nodded toward them, who nodded back.

"All systems go." Billy said.

The ship began to take off and he leaned back into his seat and tightened the grip on the control yoke.

"Here goes nothing." Billy said.

His ship accelerated into the sky and he reached the clouds in seconds. Before he could blink, Billy was exiting Aquitar's atmosphere. The pressure in his ship increased and Billy fell back against his seat as if a ton of weight had dropped on him. Billy exited Aquitar's atmosphere and entered into the vast cold abyss that was outer space. He piloted his ship a few feet ahead, and saw what he had been warned about. A large blockade of Machine Empire battleships appeared from the darkness of space.

"Okay. Have to be careful." Billy said to himself.

The battleships began firing lasers at Billy's ship, which was miniscule, compared to the larger vessels. He turned the yoke and his ship maneuvered around the energy beams. His ship dipped down and turned right, then ascended upward and spun 360 degrees. An energy beam came rushing by, barely missing the cockpit. Another blast came rushing at him, and hit his engine. Billy's ship began to fall apart as the metal casing peeled away. He could feel the air begin to rush out. He reached for the switch to activate hyper drive and flicked it.

His ship sent out a beam in front of him, which opened a brightly colored portal. Billy piloted the ship into the portal, which sealed up as he entered. The flashing white and blue auras of the portal came rushing at him, whose eyes began to close as he slowly passed out. He reached his hand out onto the auto pilot.

"Destination, Triforia" Billy said slowly, as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Billy opened his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead. He sat up quickly, and observed his surroundings. He hadn't woken up in his cockpit, he was somewhere much different. A metal plated room of an unknown vessel. There was a small window on the side of the room, and he walked up to it and placed his hand on it as he looked outside.<p>

"Great, you've awaken." Trey said.

"Trey, how did you find me?" Billy asked.

"I found your ship hurtling toward Triforia's surface. I was able to use Pyramidus's tractor beam and guided it to the ground." Trey answered

"We're on Pyramidus?" Billy asked

"Yes." Trey answered

"Good. Trey I need you to contact the other Rangers. Mondo's forces have invaded Aquitar, they set up a blockade around the planet." Billy said

"I was headed for Earth now, Mondo's forces are attacking Angel Grove as we speak, and the Rangers are outnumbered. I've been watching the battle, it's not good." Trey answered

Billy looked at the viewing globe in front of him. He could see Tommy and the other Rangers, fighting the Cogs and Tengas, struggling to keep up.

"No offense, but I don't think one Ranger can make much of a difference there." Billy replied

"None taken, I can't help but agree." Trey answered

"But maybe…I need to get in contact with Zordon. Can you do that?" Billy asked

"Sure. Contacting him now." Trey said.

The viewing globe turned off, and then restarted as Zordon appeared.

"Trey, I'm assuming you are coming to lend assistance." Zordon said.

"Yes, Zordon, but someone else needs to contact you." Trey said.

Billy walked in front of the globe.

"Billy, are you coming to Earth as well?" Zordon asked

"Yes, Zordon, and I'm afraid I have bad news, the Rangers of Aquitar were invaded by Mondo and have lost their powers and, I was wondering if there was a way I could regenerate their Ranger powers, like the power of Ninjetti did for us." Billy said.

"Fortunately, this is possible. Deep in Mt. Estonus, a volcano on Eltar, is a crystal capable of restoring the powers of previous Rangers, it has the same capabilities as the Ninjetti. But, it has never been successfully excavated." Zordon replied

"Has no one tried?" Trey asked

"Hundreds have tried for centuries to harness its power, but none have been successful. The crystal is guarded by ancient warriors, who cannot be defeated through physical means." Zordon answered

"Well I have to try." Billy said.

"Billy, you do understand the risk of your objective." Zordon asked

"Yes, Zordon, I understand." Billy said.

"Billy…" Trey said "I cannot allow you to go on such a dangerous journey alone, I shall join you on your quest."

"Thank you, Trey." Billy said.

"Billy, the future of the universe depends on you, be wise in the decisions you make." Zordon said.

"Okay Zordon." Billy replied "Well Trey, let's do it."

* * *

><p>Tommy flipped over and fell on his back with a loud thud. He turned over and rose to his feet as the others came running next to him.<p>

"This is getting old." Tommy said.

"Not sure how this could get much worse." Adam said.

A lightning bolt hit the ground. The Rangers flipped over and regrouped.

"Over there!" Kat yelled.

The Rangers turned and faced the hilltop in front of them.

"Hello Rangers!" Lord Zedd said.

On the hilltop, Zedd, Rita, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Goldar and Rito all watched them.

"Things just got a lot worse." Rocky said.


	4. Pt 4 Billy's Odyssey

**Power Rangers Zeo**

**Return of Power Part 4**

Billy and Trey were climbing up the rocky terrain of Mt. Estonus. on Eltar. The two were both struggling, as the area was light in oxygen. They had been running and hiding for hours from Quadrafighters that were attacking Eltar. As they climbed a Quadrafighter blasted at the mountain. Billy slipped, and Trey grabbed him.

"Billy, hold on!" Trey said.

Trey climbed up and used the Golden Power Staff as a climbing axe.

"You can let go!" Billy yelled as he grabbed on.

They continued to climb as more Quadrafighters fired down on them. Once they got close to the top they hurried over.

"Okay, it's pretty dangerous from here Billy." Trey said.

"My suit can withstand the atmosphere. It was able to help me travel through space, it should be able to help me here." Billy replied

"Okay"

Billy reached for the climbing rope he had brought. He fastened the hook into the ground and tied a large loop.

"Going in." He said as he began to climb inside.

Trey jumped in behind him and landed on a stone on the side of the Volcano.

"The Volcano doesn't seem to be active, and the magma seems to be miles deep..." Trey said "There has to be some sort of tunnel leading to the Crystal."

Billy jumped down from the rope and landed next to Trey.

"Hold on, let me scan the area." Billy said as he reached into his front pocket.

"Okay, scanners say there's a tunnel located…right behind us." Billy said.

Billy and Trey turned around, and saw nothing but the Volcano interior.

"That makes no sense, there's nothing here." Billy continued

"Unless." Trey said

Trey punched the rock of the Volcano. His hand went straight through.

"This wall, it's a fake. It's some sort of…plastered surface." Trey said.

Trey punched his way through the rest of the wall and uncovered the tunnel entrance.

"Okay, this is the way." He continued

Billy and Trey stepped into the cave. As they walked inside, the entrance behind them closed up.

"No turning back now." Billy said.

* * *

><p>Billy and Trey walked slowly through the cave. They were tense as they were anticipating an attack.<p>

"Now, Zordon said the crystal is guarded by ancient warriors, who cannot be defeated through physical means." Billy said.

"So how do we defeat warriors without fighting?" Trey asked.

"Not sure." Billy replied

"I've been a Ranger on two worlds and I've never had to defeat an enemy without fighting. I won't be much help." Trey said.

"Can I ask you something?" Billy said.

"Sure." Trey replied

"How does it feel, to have all that power?" He asked

"I think you already know." Trey answered

"Trust me, as the Blue Ranger I couldn't do half of what the Gold Ranger could." Billy replied

"Billy, your participation in the team is what has kept it alive for so long. The only reason you did not acquire the Golden Powers was because of the.." Trey answered

"Negative Ions, I know." Billy interrupted

"Negative Ions you absorbed while protecting Alpha and the others from the blast." Trey continued

"Well between you and me, I'd do anything to be a ranger again." Billy said.

Trey stopped and looked at Billy as he walked ahead.

"Now, the scanner said this tunnel was about two miles long, we've been here for quite a while, so it shouldn't be too much further." He continued.

Billy and Trey took another step and fell through the floor. They landed on a dirt floor in a foggy cavern, with a sole stone idol in the center.

"Are we here?" Trey asked

"No, I don't think so. The warriors, we should have encountered them by now." Billy replied

The stone idol began to glow and then a blinding flash of light came from it. Billy and Trey covered their eyes, waiting for the blinding glow to end. As the idol glowed it let out a whining noise that hurt their ears. The light disappeared and the sound muted as the idol began to move. It held its arms forward and weapon appeared in its hands, two large twin gauntlets.

"Incredible." Billy said.

The warrior somersaulted and landed in front of them. He introduced himself.

"I am Leonous, guardian of the Mighty Crystal."

"Leonous, we wish to grant access to your crystal." Trey said.

"No one passes me. If you want the crystal, then you must defeat me in Combat." Leonous replied.

"I'll take this one Billy." Trey said as he stepped forward, his Power Staff ready.

Leonous held his gauntlets over his head.

His gauntlets glowed white and the light traveled down to his body. He let out a battle cry as he brought the gauntlets to his sides.

"This should end quickly." Leonous said.

The two readied their weapons and ran toward each other. Long blades came from the ends of Leonous's gauntlets. They both swung with their weapons and blocked the hit. Trey performed a jumping kick and Leonous ducked a dodged the attack. He kicked twice more and hit Leonous.

"Finally, a worthy challenge" Leonous said.

"You want a battle, I'll give you a good one!" Trey said.

Trey somersaulted over Leonous and kicked him in the back. Leonous moved forward and turned. He lifted up his sword and placed his finger on the back and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and the blade began to glow. He opened his eyes, and let out a yell. He swung the blade of his gauntlet, which released a beam of energy at Trey. Trey held up the Golden Power Staff in front of the blast, and the Staff absorbed the energy. Trey turned and fired the beam back at Leonous. Leonous got hit in the chest with the beam and fell to his knees.

"Time for a gold rush!" Trey said as the Golden Power Staff went into attack mode.

He held the staff up and ran forward at an incredible speed. Lightning from the Staff hit Leonous who fell to his knees.

"You, are a fine warrior." He said in a weak voice as he turned to dust.

"Was that it?" Trey asked "A lot easier than Zordon led me to believe."

"It couldn't have been, Zordon said himself we could not defeat them through physical means." Billy said. "I doubt that's the last we'll see of him."

The stone wall behind them began to crumble, and collapsed. A hole appeared, leading to another tunnel.

"Looks like we have more ground to cover." Billy said as he and Trey stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Billy and Trey stepped through the dark tunnel, and were growing tired. The air in the tunnel was beginning to become thinner, and they had been traveling for a while now.<p>

"These tunnels were brilliantly created." He said. "Had it not been for my years as a Ranger, I wouldn't have made it this far."

"You should rest." Trey said. "I can use the Staff to increase my speed like I did back on Earth, I can get to the crystal and back in minutes."

"No!" Billy said. "I can manage."

"Okay, but, we should make this quick. Remember, both Aquitar and Earth are at stake." Trey said.

"Yeah, you're right." Billy said.

Trey walked ahead as Billy leaned on the wall.

"Billy, another room!" Trey called.

Billy jogged over and stepped out of the tunnel and into the room on the other side. The room was dark and fog covered the floor.

"So far it's nothing like the last room" Trey said

"Remember what happened in the last room." Billy said.

They walked forward until they reached the center of the room. The tunnel heading back sealed up. They were trapped.

"Okay…so far something is different." Billy said.

"I wonder what the challenge is." Trey said

A stone idol rose from the floor of the room and stood upright against the walls, all facing Billy and Trey.

"Just like last time." Trey said.

The stone idol began to glow and then a blinding flash of light came from it. Billy and Trey covered their eyes, waiting for the blinding glow to end.

"It's the same as before!" Trey yelled.

It held its arms forward and weapon appeared in its hands, a war mallet.

"Let me handle this." Trey said.

Trey ran forward with his Power Staff ready. The warrior with the mallet stepped forward. He placed it in front of him and held it with two hands.

"So the little warrior thinks he can gain the crystal." The warrior taunted. "For over 40,000 years I have guarded the crystal. Millions have tried, and all have fallen. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Therax, The Hammerer. No warrior has ever defeated me." Therax said.

"I'm a different breed of warrior." Trey said as he ran forward, and shouted his usual battle cry.

He lifted up his Power Staff as Therax swung his mallet, and the two weapons collided.

"That's a strong staff!" He said. "Allow me to smash it."

The warrior swung his mallet again and hit Trey, who flew back and hit the wall.

"Trey!" Billy yelled as he ran over to him and helped him up. "You sure you can pull this."

"Yeah, just not use to that much pain." Trey replied.

"That was only the beginning!" Therax shouted.

Therax swung his mallet and it landed in front of Trey's feet, and crumbled the ground underneath him. Trey lost balance and fell to his side and Therax hit him in the rib cage. He fell over again and Therax lifted his Mallet high above his head.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Can't let it end like this." Billy said.

Trey held his side and looked toward Billy, and then back toward his executor. Billy sprinted forward and jumped into the air. He spun and extended his leg. He hit Therax's face with his foot and made him fall back. Therax touched his stone face as a small fragment fell off.

"So now you join the fight." Therax asked.

"I'll do what I can." Billy replied

Billy leaped up and did another jumping kick at Therax's stone head. His foot was beginning to hurt from kicking it. Therax simply leaned his head to the side and then back up.

"You dare strike me!" Therax yelled as he lifted up his mallet and swung it toward Billy.

He hit Billy in the abdomen and Billy fell back and rolled over as the Mallet came down next to him. Therax lifted the mallet and Billy could see how it broke the ground next to him. He cart wheeled as Therax tried to hit him a second time. He kicked Therax's shin and pushed himself up and onto his feet. Therax fell over and dropped his mallet. He landed on his back and looked at Billy as he leaped for the mallet.

"No!" Therax yelled.

Billy struggled as he tried to lift the large heavy mallet, his muscles began to tighten. He shouted as he lifted it up, and Therax sat back in amazement. Billy swung the mallet and it hit Therax, whose left arm fell off when it hit. He yelled out in pain.

"This has never happened to me! I am Therax!"

"But now, you're destroyed." Trey said as he leaped back into action.

Trey lifted up the golden power staff and shot a blast of energy at Therax, who fell back, the stone of his body burning and falling apart, reducing him to sediment.

"Nice work, Billy!" Trey said.

"No time to celebrate, we have another room to get to." Billy said.

The stone wall collapsed in front of them, and a golden light shone inside.

"This is it." Trey said.

"Let's hope it is." Billy replied

* * *

><p>Trey and Billy walked into the entrance and entered a large dark room. In front of them, yards away, was a large floating crystal.<p>

"The Crystal!" Trey said as he pointed.

"Let's run for it." Billy said.

The two jogged toward the crystal, and as they did the ground around them began to collapse.

"A cave in?" Trey asked

"No, much different." Billy replied

Trey backed up as the stone terrain in front of him collapsed from under his feet. From the collapsed stones, burning magma rose. Three stone idols rose from the ground in front of the crystal.

"Not this again." Billy said.

The stone idols didn't move, as they expected, they just faced them.

"The idols…do you think these are what they seem?" Trey asked.

"I don't know." Billy said.

As they stood in curiosity and bewilderment, two more stone idols rose behind them. Billy and Trey turned, shocked.

"Those are the same statues as before." Billy said.

"It…It's a trap." Trey said. "The final challenge."

"Remember, Zordon said we can't beat them with physical force." Billy said.

"It worked the last two times." Trey replied

Billy shot Trey a look of uncertainty. Trey stood silent as he noticed.

"Zordon has made mistakes before, he didn't even know the Gold Ranger powers existed." Trey continued "I guess we could try and destroy the idols before they can animate."

Trey walked over to the stone idol of Leonous. He touched it, and ran his hand across it. He could feel vibrations from it.

"Something's not right." Trey said.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

The room ignited in bright lights and Trey and Billy were blinded. Trey could feel his throat being tightened as his vision came back. Leonous had lifted him above his head by his neck.

"You two are quite impressive, making it this far." Leonous said.

"But this is where the trail ends." Therax said as he walked over to Billy, with his mallet on his shoulder. "You defeated us once, but now, you shall be defeated. You shall be crushed. We will end you."

The three stone idols in front of the Crystal began to shine and animated. They held out their hands and their weapons came to them. One carried a large sword, the other an axe, the other two twin flails. They introduced themselves

"I am Kelsor, Master of the Mace."

"Eteneh, the Axe-Wielder."

"And I am Jeriko, The Swordsman. We are the keepers of the Crystal, the undefeated few, and this is your last chance to turn back."

* * *

><p>Billy was surrounded by the warriors, and Trey was being held by his neck above the magma.<p>

"So what shall it be?" Jeriko asked.

Billy looked back at Trey, and he could see him nod. He then looked back toward the crystal and the three warriors guarding it.

"Billy! Don't give up. The Rangers need that crystal." Trey said.

"But if you're no longer apart of this world, it won't matter." Eteneh said.

"Listen to us! Eltar, Earth, and Aquitar are at stake, King Mondo of the Machine Empire is invading, please, let us go, we need to stop them, but to do it we need the Crystal." Billy pleaded.

"We are undeterred by your petty beg. None of your planets mean anything to us, we are immortal beings. For eons, armies have come looking to take our Crystal, and all have failed, due to the darkness in their own hearts. Man destroys man, it's been such way forever." Jeriko said.

Billy looked away and back toward Trey, who was no longer in the Gold Ranger suit. His frustration and fear began to turn to pure anger. Billy leaped over the edge of the burning stone floor under him and landed in front of the three warriors. Kelsor swung his flail at Billy, and Billy ducked and rolled over to Enteneh who swung the axe at him and missed. He backed up into the wall, as the three warriors walked toward him.

"Foolish attempt." Jeriko said. "An unarmed man, believing he could stop us, the keepers of the Crystal."

"Obviously, this one is different. He has something the others lacked…common sense!" Therax yelled across.

Jeriko lifted Billy by the neck and pushed him against the wall. He punched him in the abdomen, his stone hand smashing into Billy's flesh and Billy coughed.

"Weak, pathetic. You should have listened to your conscious. We cannot be defeated physical force." Kelsor said.

Jeriko tossed Billy back toward Therax and Leonous, and Leonous dropped Trey next to him.

"We can't stop them." Trey said. "The Gold Ranger Powers weren't enough."

"That's the problem, we've been fighting them physically." Billy said. "They have never been defeated, and the one thing no one has ever done is get the Crystal."

"So maybe, the Crystal can destroy them." Trey said.

"It's worth a shot, we have no other options." Billy said.

"How do we get to it?" Trey said.

"Do you think you can distract them?" Billy asked.

"Certainly." Trey answered.

Trey lifted up the Golden Power Staff and hit Therax, who fell forward. Billy looked back and kicked Leonous, who also fell back.

"They still have some fight in them." Jeriko said. "If we are to keep the Crystal safe, we must stop them."

Enteh and Kelsor nodded toward each other and went running for Trey and Billy. Billy ducked and kicked Kelsor and headed for the Crystal. Jeriko ran at him, with his sword ready and swung at Billy. Billy ducked and rolled over, as the blade dug its way into the ground above his head. Billy rose to his feet and leaped over the magma pit, landing feet away from the crystal, but on his knee. He felt the pain as if it stabbed through him. Jeriko turned around after hearing the impact and walked toward him. Billy got to his feet, and slowly limped toward the Crystal.

"You come here, into our caves. You fight us, you challenge us, and expect to take what is ours. What makes you any better than any other grave digger?" He asked.

"I'm doing this for the good of the universe." Billy replied.

Jeriko lifted up his sword and leaped into the air, as Billy grabbed the Crystal from its altar. Billy dethroned the Crystal, and a wave of energy filled the room. As it hit the 5 warriors, they all yelled out in pain and fell. They began to glow as before, and slowly, turned back into their Idol forms, as the cave began to collapse around them, and the magma began to sink. Jeriko fell next to the edge above the magma and his sword fell next to Billy.

"Finish me!" He pleaded. "It is what's right."

Billy lifted up his sword and held it next to his head.

"Do it!" Jeriko yelled.

Billy tightened his grip on the sword and he began to sweat. He placed the crystal down next to him and dropped Jeriko's sword.

"No" Billy said.

Jeriko fixed his balance and stood back up.

"And so the Crystal is yours. A true warrior knows strength and skill, but also humility and mercy. You are the one that shall keep the Crystal." Jeriko said. "Farewell."

Jeriko and the other warriors bowed toward Billy and turned to bright colored dust and flew away in the wind

"We need to get out of here, it's a cave in!" Billy yelled.

"Not sure how." Trey said.

"Look out!" Billy yelled.

He pushed Trey out of the way as the stone above them began to collapse on top of them, Trey activated the Golden Power Staff.

* * *

><p>The stone tunnel system was completely destroyed. A large trench was in the ground leading to the Volcano. As they struggled to move, Billy and Trey climbed out of the ruins.<p>

"Billy! You survived!"

"Yeah, thanks to my flight suit, it shielded me from most of the rubble."

"Pyramidus isn't too far from here."

"Okay" Billy said. "Time to return."

"Not so fast." A robotic voice said over them.

Billy and Trey looked up to find Prince Gasket and Archerina standing over them.

"Prince Gasket!" Billy shouted "How did you find us?"

"We were leading the attack on Eltar, Pyramidus landing just made us certain the Rangers were coming." Archerina said.

"Cogs, take them prisoner!" Gasket yelled.

Cogs came and dragged them to the surface, and held them. One snatched the Crystal from Billy's hands.

"Now that we have the power of the Crystal, the Machine Empire will rule the Universe!" Gasket said. "And it's all thanks to the Rangers!"


	5. Pt 5 The Team Unites

**Power Rangers Zeo**

**Return of Power Part 5**

Tommy and the Rangers were still in shock. They not only were surrounded by an army, but their worst enemies had just joined the battle. Things were hopeless.

"Zedd? Mondo? Together?" Adam asked

"How are we getting out of this one?" Tanya asked.

"Not sure." Tommy said. "But we have to find a way."

"Wouldn't make sense to fight the army when Zedd and Mondo are here in person." Kat said

Rocky agreed. "She's right."

"It's going to be tough, but let's try it." Tommy said. "Go!"

The Ranger ran forward, and up the hill toward their enemies. As they were feet away from Rita, Zedd and Mondo, Rito and Goldar jumped in front.

"Not so fast." They said.

Rito swung his sword and hit Adam and Kat, the two fell back and rolled on the floor. Rocky and Tanya jumped toward Goldar and he grabbed Tanya by the neck and hit Rocky with his sword. Rocky fell onto his back and slid close to the edge of the hill. He flipped himself back up and charged toward Goldar.

"Let go of her!" He yelled.

He pulled out his Zeo Laser Pistol and began shooting at Goldar. Goldar took a few steps back and released Tanya.

"I'm getting tired of dealing with you!" Rocky said.

"That makes both of us!" Goldar said.

Goldar drew his sword and Rocky aimed his gun, and the two ran toward each other. Rocky shot twice and Goldar blocked the hits with his sword. He tossed it forward toward Rocky, and Rocky jumped over it and grabbed it. As he landed, he threw it forward toward Goldar. The sword hit Goldar and propelled him backward and he bumped into Rito.

" Watch it monkey breath!" Rito said.

Tommy leaped over Rito and Goldar and tried to kick Zedd, who lifted up his staff so it hit Tommy's foot.

"Not so fast Red Ranger!" Zedd said as he swung his staff at Tommy's heel.

Tommy fell down and rolled over onto his knees.

"You'll have to do more to keep me down!" He said.

He leaped up and tried kicking Zedd's face, Zedd dodged the hit and shot him with lightning from his staff. Tommy fell back and off of the hill, landing on his back.

"Tommy!" Kat yelled.

"Oh man!" Adam yelled.

The Rangers ran down and helped Tommy stand. The group was surrounded. Cogs and Tengas on the left, and Zedd and their enemies on the right.

"This would be a good time for Trey to get here." Rocky said.

Trey and Billy were being dragged through the Dessert like terrain by Cogs. Prince Gasket taunted them as they struggled to escape.

"To think, you two were able to retrieve the Crystal but unable to escape from me." He said. "You Rangers are peculiar beings."

"We're also full of surprises." Trey said.

"What do you honestly think you can do?" Gasket asked.

They stared each other down, with Gasket's bright yellow eyes giving Trey a cold dead feeling.

"Billy, do you think we can escape from here?" Trey asked.

"Well, we're outnumbered, it will take a miracle to get us out." Billy replied.

A tiny explosion went off in front of Prince Gasket. Startled, he fell back, as laser blast flew through the air above him. Soldiers in metal mask and armor came running at the Cogs as Jets flew over and shot lasers down on the desert plain.

"Eltar's military."

"Looks like this is our miracle."

"Gasket and Archerina are distracted, we can make a break for it."

Trey leaned forward and The Cogs holding his shoulder flipped onto their backs. Billy ducked and elbowed the Cog holding him in the knee. The Cog with the Crystal backed up as Billy came running for him. Billy jumped up and spiral kicked the Cog in the back. The Crystal was throw into the air and Billy jumped for it, arms extended. The sharp Crystal fell into his arms and Billy pushed it against his chest as he landed. Trey raced toward him and the two ran for Pyramidus.

"Can you beam us in?" Billy asked.

"No problem." Trey said.

He held up the Golden Power Staff and they teleported inside.

"We need to get out of here now!" Billy said.

"What about Eltar?" Trey asked.

"Their military should be strong enough to stop the invasion here." Billy replied

Trey lifted up the Golden Power Staff to try and activate Pyramidus. The engines puttered and the ship sat still as laser fire rained down upon them.

"Quadrafighters!" Trey yelled. "Mondo's fleet must have arrived."

"I hardly made it out alive with my small ship, Pyramidus is a much bigger target." Billy said. "Looks like we're stuck."

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha said as he shook his robotic hands above his disc shaped head. "The Rangers are being torn apart!"

"Alpha, have you been able to contact Trey and Billy?" Zordon asked.

"Not yet, maybe the viewing globe can find them." Alpha replied

Alpha and Zordon watched as Billy and Trey hid in the cockpit of Pyramidus, shielded from the battle outside.

"Trey, can you morph?" Billy asked

"The collapse damaged the Power Staff." Trey replied "It's useless!"

The viewing globe switched off.

"Alpha, it is situations like this that we kept such as exquisite team as a back up, I believe it is time we call them into battle, if they can get to Eltar and retrieve Billy and Trey, as well as the Crystal, all may be saved." Zordon said.

"I agree." Alpha said as he walked toward the computers. "But what about the Rangers?"

"We may need to pull them from battle, if things get much worse." Zordon replied

The Rangers were backed up into the corner as Lord Zedd, Rita and King Mondo, walked toward them, with their large army behind them.

"Guys what do we do?" Tanya asked.

"Can't we just use the Zords? We can just crush them!" Rocky said.

"No, it's hard enough taking the down now. Imagine what this army could do If they were 20 stories tall." Tommy said.

"What about the Zeo Cannon?" Adam asked "Still malfunctioning?"

"Or the Zeo Blaster?" Kat asked.

"It won't do much." Adam replied.

"It's better than nothing!" Tommy said." Zeo Blaster!"

The 5 Rangers put their weapons together and formed the Zeo Blaster. Tommy aimed it at Goldar.

"Fire!" He said as he pulled the trigger.

An energy blast shot out of the weapon and raced toward Zedd and Mondo.

"Rita, dear, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zedd asked

"Of course Zeddy!" Rita shouted.

Rita and Zedd held up their Staffs and crossed them. The blast from the laser cannon hit the staffs where they intersected. The staffs stopped the blast and Rita and Zedd pushed the staffs forward. The blast ricocheted off and hit the Rangers. They were pushed into the air by the blast, and landed on their backs. As they fell, they demorphed.

"Guys, I don't know if we can take any more hits." Rocky said. "Looks like this is it."

"Don't give up Rocky, we can still pull out of this." Kat said.

"She's right." Tommy said. "We're not down yet.

The blast hit the Zeo Ranger and they all got pushed back. As they fell, they demorphed. Mondo and Zedd laughed evilly at their defeat.

"Oh this day is good, we have finally defeated the Rangers!" Zedd taunted.

"Not exactly"! Jason yelled as he drifted his bike, hitting a row of Cogs and Tengas, who each disappeared upon destruction. Jason jumped off of his bike and ran toward the Rangers.

"Guys!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked

"Helping. I don't need Ranger powers to help you guys out." Jason said.

"Jason you could get yourself killed, leave!" Kat pleaded

"No, I can't leave you guys here." Jason replied.

A squadron of Cogs came running at him.

"Mondo, why should you have all the fun?" Zedd said to Mondo "Tengas! Rip him to shreds."

Tengas appeared on the battlefield and charged at Jason. He did a dragon kick on three Tengas, and did a leg sweep on a Cog charging at him. He ran toward another Cog and hit it with a flying kick. A cog behind him grabbed him by the arms and another came and grabbed his legs. They lifted him up and tossed him in the air. He hit the floor and rolled over. He backed up as the army of Cogs and Tengas came charging at him. He looked over at Tommy and the others, who all tried to stand up and run to him. A nearby car's horn honked, and Zedd and Mondo looked in front and saw the Jeep headed for them. David jumped out of the Jeep as it hit them, and crushed several Cogs. He rolled over and landed next to the others and kicked the Tengas in front of him. He grabbed Jason's shoulder and stood with him in front of the Rangers.

"Guys run!" David said to the Rangers.

He and Jason were surrounded by the Tengas and Cogs. They both stood up, and readied themselves.

"David, you ready for this?" Jason asked.

"Definitely." David said.

The two ran forward toward the swarm. They leaped upward and yelled a battle cry as they performed jumping kicks toward the enemies. And in an instant, they were covered in a flash of white light, and disappeared.

Jason and David arrived in the Power Chamber, with Alpha and Zordon waiting for them.

"Jason, David, I am glad you were able to arrive." Zordon said.

"What is it Zordon? We were helping the Rangers fight. We need to get back out there." Jason asked.

"Your services are needed elsewhere at the moment." Zordon said.

"Zordon you have to take them out of the battle." David pleaded.

"He's right. They are demorphed!" Jason agreed.

"Very well, Alpha bring the Rangers here." Zordon said.

Jason and David turned around, as Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink lights appeared, and then the Rangers in their place.

"David? Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Alpha, we need to go back." Tanya said.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Rangers, Trey and Billy are on Eltar, and need assistance. I have assigned Jason and David as well as others and given them temporary access to the Zeo Zords which should give you enough firepower to help them escape the enemy invasion." Zordon said.

"Wait? Others?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy, you ever wondered why Billy and I disappeared? Or why Jason was back in Angel Grove when you guys needed him?"

"Yeah, especially the disappearing act." Tommy answered

"Well, this was it, Zordon recruited Jason, and I as well as some other teens as a secondary team. Billy had been developing Ranger Powers for us but, they were never completed." David continued.

"So that's what he was up to all those times he disappeared?" Rocky asked.

"You thought he was the Gold Ranger." Tanya taunted.

"Zordon, can't you teleport Billy and Trey here?" Kat asked.

"Unfortunately, the power surrounding the Crystal is interfering with our means of teleportation. Once you are near, you will need the Zeo Zords to return to Earth." Zordon said.

"But, what about the Zords Billy had been working on, those new ones? He said they harnessed another power, Turbo I think." David said.

"They still need much work, and could never make the trip in their current state."Alpha answered.

"Well, where are the others?" Jason asked.

"The rest of the team we have recruited for the mission should be arriving now." Zordon said.

Three flashes of light appeared in the Power Chamber, as the three team members arrived. Tommy couldn't believe who had just entered. They stepped out of the shadows, smiling wide.

"Kimberly? Zack? Trini?" Tommy asked as he walked closer to them.

"Hey Tommy, we heard you could use some help!" Zack said with a wide smile.

"Good to see you guys again!" Tommy said as he walked toward them. He specifically avoided eye contact with Kimberly, an immature move on his part. He walked toward Zack and the two high-fived, and he hugged Trini. Kimberly touched his shoulder, and he turned, hesitantly.

"Don't tell me you're avoiding me?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Tommy chuckled and gave her a hug. Trini, Zack and Kimberly walked over to their successors and extended their hands. Tanya and Kat hugged their predecessors and Zack and Adam exchanged high-fives.

"So you traded black for green." Zack said.

"I figured, the Mastodon was your territory." Adam replied with a smile.

"No time for catching up guys." Jason said.

"He's right. Billy and Trey need us." David said.

"Okay, Zordon, we're ready." Kimberly said.

"You must enter the Zeo Zords, and from there we will be able to transport the Zords to Eltar." Zordon instructed.

"Are you sure we can do this?" David asked.

"Of course. I chose you 4 to be Rangers because you had the skills to pull the impossible and David has shown me those same qualities. I believe that with you we can achieve our goal." Zordon said.

"Zordon and I have constructed suits like the ones used by the military on Eltar." Alpha said. "They should aid you in your journey."

"Now it is time we designate your Zords. Kimberly, you shall command Zeo Zord One." Zordon began. "Trini, you shall command Zeo Zord Two. David, you shall command Zeo Zord Three. Zack, you shall command Zeo Zord Four. And Jason, you shall lead the team and pilot Zeo Zord Five."

"Thank you Zordon. You guys ready?" Jason asked.

"Sure." David said, with nervousness in his voice.

"Don't be nervous, the Zords are easier to pilot than you think." Trini said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Jason said.


	6. Pt 6 Rescue Mission

**Power Rangers Zeo**

**Return of Power Part 6**

The pilots entered their Zeo Zords and were teleported into space. The Zeo Zords raced through space in beams of light and energy as they headed for Eltar, and seconds later The Zords landed with their pilots inside. They appeared before Pyramidas in the middle of the battle.

"The Rangers?" Billy asked.

"I'll try communicating with them." Trey said.

"The Rangers?" Gasket asked. "I thought for sure they were distracted on Earth."

"Zeo Zord One ready!" Kimberly said.

"Zeo Zord Two ready!" Trini said.

"Zeo Zord Three ready!" David said.

"Zeo Zord Four ready!" Zack said.

"Zeo Zord Five ready!" Jason said.

"Rangers? Rangers are you there? Tommy?" Billy asked

"Trey, Billy. It's Jason, Zordon sent us here to help you escape." Jason answered

"We'll cover you, but you guys need to take off soon." Zack added

"Okay." Billy said. "Trey, I have an idea."

"Klank!" Gasket yelled.

"Yes your majesty?" Klank said nervously as he ran to his side.

"I need you to make me grow, we don't need The Rangers here interfering with our plans!" Gasket demanded

"Yes Prince Gasket." Klank said. "Around and around and away we go!" He said as he spun Orbus.

Orbus landed on Gasket's shoulder and hit him with his energy beam, and Gasket grew.

"I've had it with you Rangers!" Gasket said

"Whoa! Just like old times!" Kimberly said.

"Okay guys let's move in!" Jason said.

Zack rammed his Zord into Gasket and pushed him back. Gasket stomped on a few Cogs as he stumbled back.

"Finish it guys!" Zack said.

Trini and Kimberly began firing lasers from their Zords and hit Gasket. Gasket tried covering his metal body as it burned from the hits. He swung his sword and hit both Zords, pushing them to the side. Kimberly shouted as the cockpit of her Zord erupted in sparks.

"Going in!" David said as he charged his Zord into Gasket.

Gasket grabbed the shoulders of the Zord and pushed it back.

"Guys, we need to form the Zeo Megazord and end it now." Jason said it.

"Let's do it!" David said.

The Zeo Zords lined up and began to combine. In seconds, they formed the Zeo Megazord.

Billy and Trey watched from the cockpit of Pyramidas, as Gasket began fighting the Megazord.

"If only Pyramidas were on, I could help them." Trey said as he hit the console

The Zeo Megazord stumbled back as Gasket swung his sword and hit the automaton's chest. The giant robot, punched Gasket and kept moving in.

"Trey is it possible to jumpstart Pyramidas?" Billy asked.

"It isn't, Pyramidas can only be activated by the Gold Ranger." Trey said.

"So unless the Zeo Megazord can lift us we're stuck here." Billy added.

"Aww…don't be so down." Archerina said, as she stepped out of the shadows, with her bow ready.

"Archerina, how did you get on board?" Billy asked.

"Pyramidas is unprotected from the outside right now." Trey said. "So it looks like we'll have to take her on our own."

"Don't be distraught." She said. "I brought some friends – Cogs!"

Cogs stormed into Pyramidas's cockpit and ran toward Billy and Trey. They looked at each other and nodded and charged forward.

Gasket grabbed the Zeo Megazord's fist and pushed the Mecha back. He charged forward with his sword and hit its chest. The Megazord cockpit erupted in sparks.

"Wow what is this guy made of?" David asked.

"Gasket is nothing but bad news." Jason said.

"Hopefully Billy can get Pyramidas out of here." Trini added.

"Hopefully, we need to buy them some time. Let's move forward." Jason said.

The Megazord lifted up a large Zeo Laser Pistol and shot Gasket once in the knee. The mechanic prince fell on his bad knee.

"You Rangers are pests. Don't expect to get that lucky a second time." Gasket said

"Okay guys he's down, we can take him!" Zack said.

Archerina swung her bow/blade at Trey, as he rolled over and blocked the blade with the power staff. A cog grabbed his shoulder and he kicked it back. Billy leaped forward over the Cogs as they charged at him and he kicked a few down and tripped another.

"Billy, save the Crystal!" Trey yelled from across the room.

Billy tucked and rolled over to the console holding the Crystal, he grabbed it and pressed it against his body. He looked up and saw a Cog storming at him. He low kicked it in the shin and it fell and malfunctioned.

"Crystal you say? Wouldn't happen to be the one in Mt. Estonus. I see I'll have to do a little theiving."

Archerina kicked Trey and ran toward Billy. She leaped forward and aimed for his head with her blade. He leaned back and her blade hit the Crystal. As it pierced the hard crystal, the wound illuminated a blinding white light.

"What's going on?" Trey asked.

Archerina yelled as the Crystal shattered into pieces. It let out an energy wave, which hit her. She screamed in horror as she disintegrated, her metal body turning into bits of dust. In a second she disappeared entirely, as did the Cogs and a pool of dust and matter spilled onto the floor. The Crystal remains fell to the floor. Trey shielded his eyes and held up the Staff. A small crystal shard levitated and aimed for it. The shard hurtled forward and impaled the Staff, which began to glow.

"Trey, look at the Power Staff!" Billy yelled.

Trey looked at the Staff, as the glow began to crawl down his arm and onto his body. He began to light up too. The light flashed and disappeared. When Billy opened his eyes, he saw the Gold Ranger before him.

"I'm back!" Trey said.

"The Crystal restored your power!" Billy continued. "It does work!"

"Collect the rest of the pieces and put them away, also hold on tight, time for Pyramidas to get to action."

The Pyramid-shaped Zord moved forward like a tank as lightning struck down from the desert sky and hit the ground in front. The Zeo Megazord fell back, and looked to its left at the incoming Zord. It got up and walked to the side, as Gasket swung his sword.

"What is this!" Gasket asked

"Pyramidas, it's good to see it again!" Jason said.

"You drove that thing?" Zack asked.

Jason nodded excitedly as the Zord backed up.

"Time for Warrior Mode!" Trey said.

The Zord lifted off of the ground and stood upright. It transformed into a giant Mecha-like body.

"Ready! Fire!" Trey said.

Pyramidas let out a large red energy beam that hit Gasket. Gasket fell back and twitched as his body began to malfunction.

"Curse you Rangers! You will not win!"

Gasket exploded in the middle of the desert, as his Cogs ran away, trying to avoid the fire and metal remains as they fell from the sky onto them.

"Guys are you alright?" Billy asked through his communicator.

"Yeah Billy, we're doing fine." Trini replied.

"Okay, we need to get past the blockade if we want to return to Earth, once we get outer space I should be able to contact Alpha and have him Teleport us."

"Sounds like a plan!" Zack said.

"Let's do this."Jason said.

Tommy paced back and forth with his hands behind his back and his head down as he waited.

"It's okay Tommy, the others will return, I'm sure of it." Kat said.

"Hopefully." Tommy replied.

"What if they don't make it?" Rocky asked.

"Don't think like that." Tanya said.

"But we can't ignore the possibility." Adam replied.

"We'll just have to see. They'll be here any minute." Kat said.

"Zordon the scanners have detected the team, they have passed the blockade." Alpha said

"Alpha teleport them here." Zordon said.

"On it Zordon." Alpha said.

The Rangers crowded Alpha as he worked the console.

"They should be arriving." Alpha said.

"Check the viewing globe." Rocky suggested.

Adam ran over and watched as the Zeo Megazord and Pyramidas appeared out of thin air.

"They're here!" Adam said with excitement.

The Zeo Rangers cheered as they watched the others run out of their Zords and teleport into the Power Chamber. The group appeared in flashes of gray light. As thy re-materialized they all flashed smiles and ran over to the Zeo Rangers.

"You did it!" Tanya cheered

"It was tough, but we pulled through." Zack replied

"And thankfully Gasket is no more." Billy said.

"So that's one down, about 10 to go." Rocky said.

"Okay, Billy, can you get the Crystal to Aquitar, and have the Rangers of Aquitar come here?" Tommy asked

"Actually guys, I have a better idea." Billy said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Well...you see…after Trey and I found the Crystal, it was broken into three pieces, we thought it was destroyed, but each piece still retained power, and one of the shards was able to repower Pyramidas. So I was thinking, why have only six Rangers fight on Earth, when we can have twelve." Billy explained

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Watch." Billy said.

Billy took out a piece of the Crystal and placed it on the ground. It began to glow and it hovered, and then broke into six smaller pieces. It aimed at the teams Mighty' Morphin suits and stabbed the chambers containing them. The Morphers on the suits began to glow the suit colors, and the suits disappeared. The Ninja Power Coins lifted off of the Morphers and the Dino Power Coins materialized out of thin air. The two coins rotated in mid-air and in flashes of golden light, combined.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"The morphers?" Kimberly asked.

"They're working again!" Trini said.

"And since the Morphers work." Jason continued.

"So do the Zords." Zack said.

"The scanners indicate even the Dino Coins were reactivated."Alpha said. "The Dino Zords are online, so are the Thunder Zords, even the Ninja Zords."

"Billy that was brilliant." Trini said.

"Thanks guys." Billy said.

"Billy you have found a great solution to our problem, if this works, the Earth will be saved" Zordon said.

"I knew the Rangers needed help, and I thought this was the best way to do it." Billy said.

"This is a turning point in our battle, with 12 Rangers and now 24 Zords we can win." Zordon said.

The Morphers floated above their owners heads and glowed their respective Ranger color.

"This is a wonderful moment, the Mighty' Morphin Power Rangers have returned. Jason, you are bold and powerful, you are the Red Ranger. Zachary, you are brave and clever, and are once again the Black Ranger. Kimberly, graceful and smart, you are the Pink Ranger. Billy, patient and wise, you are the Blue Ranger. Trini, fearless and agile, you are the Yellow Ranger." Zordon said.

Tommy looked over his head as the White Ranger Morpher hovered over.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. "Saba misses me?"

"You already have Zeo Ranger Power, you cannot carry two Morphers at once." Trey said.

"So I can't be the White Ranger again." Tommy said.

"We may be down one Ranger?" Rocky asked.

"But Tommy, I believe I speak for everyone when I say we know who your replacement should be." Zordon replied.

"I think I know what you mean." Tommy said.

Tommy reached for the morpher and held it in his hands, as he turned and walked over to David.

"David you have proved yourself to be worthy and true, your courage, strength and honor has allowed me to choose you as the new White Ranger, with powers that work for the light of goodness and cannot be taken away by the forces of evil, you will control the White Tigerzord, a Zord of strength and fierceness and will carry the sword known as Saba. Do you accept the responsibility of being a Power Ranger?" Tommy asked David.

"Of course, it would be an honor." David answered.

"Then David, you are now the new White Ranger, the Power of the White Tiger is yours." Tommy said.

The Morpher fell slowly into his hands and stopped glowing.

"This is it, like a whole new beginning." Kimberly said

"Looks like things may turn around." Kat added.

"Yeah, who's ready to go show Mondo what the Rangers can do!" Jason yelled.

The rangers huddled with their hands in and leaped, and cheered.


End file.
